SWAK
by Yin Yang Studios
Summary: Kid Flash and BB are too clingy, Cyborg and Hotspot are clueless, Jericho is shy, and Speedy and Robin are now in relationships. But when a new evil appears, the Titans will be lucky to stay alive. BBRae Hotgent JeriKole FLinx CyBee RobStar SpeedyCHesh


**Hey! here's a little present for you, A NEW STORY! Too bad that my first chapter got deleted so you will have to make do with the short version, but I think it gets the point across. The plot will come eventually. **

**I am Yin Yang Studios, and I do not own the teen titans**

* * *

Bumblebee laid her head on the back of the Titans East's couch and sighed. This was the first time she had a relaxing moment in about three weeks. With all of the Speedy and Cheshire drama, she hadn't been able to relax until all of the guys went to the arcade. As she flipped through the channels on the TV, Jinx had pulled up her leggings and was painting her toes while she ranted about how Kid Flash would not leave her alone.

"—And he thinks he's the greatest thing since sliced bread! Don't get me wrong, I like him and everything, but he needs to get a grip!"

Bee sighed. "Jinx, I really don't know what to tell you. The only guy I've ever had a relationship with was Herald, and we all know how well that turned out." Bee stopped talking when she heard tapping on the window. She looked up to see Cheshire perched on the ledge, or at least Jade with her mask on. As Jinx rolled her eyes, Bee opened the window.

"Chesh, there's a door, you know that." Jinx chuckled.

"Yes, but the last time I used it, I got lost in the tower for hours!" Cheshire took off her mask and set it on a table. Bee looked at it and shuddered.

_Man, no matter how many times she comes here, that mask gives me the creeps._

"Fine, I'll make you a map or something! You know, for a world renounced criminal, you suck with directions."

Jade chuckled, "Silly Bumblebee, if I was would renounced, I wouldn't be a very good villain."

*BEEP*

Bee looked over at the screen and saw that Titans West system was trying to connect to Titans East. She turned to the screen and hit a button on the remote. Suddenly Starfire and a half asleep Raven came onto the screen.

"Hey guys," Jinx said "How was Tokyo?"

"Fantastic!" Starfire shouted as Raven covered her ears.

"She's mostly saying that because Robin finally got the guts to finally kiss her." Raven deadpanned.

"Wow," Jade said, then whispered to Bumblebee "Which one is Robin?

"He's the one who has the black hair and the endless supply of weaponry."

"Ok, thanks." Jade looked around and said, "Um, where are the guys?"

Jinx sighed "Don't know, don't car-". A red and yellow trail appeared near Jinx.

"Hey Jinxie!"

Bumblebee grinned sympathetically at Jinx while Jade turned invisible as the others were walking in. Once the boys got close enough Jade immediately turned visible and yelled "HI GUYS!"

"Whoa!" Aqualad shouted. "Jade, you suck! So much!"

Raven looked at Jade for a moment. "Um, guys, who is that?"

Speedy cringed a little before saying, "This is Cheshire, my girlfriend."

"….Who?"

"You know, Cheshire? Brotherhood of Evil?" Speedy looked over to Jade. "Why don't they know you?"

Jade glared at Speedy and slowly spelled out "That's because I. wasn't. Stupid. Enough. To get caught." Jinx quickly gave Jade pissed off look and hexed her. "HEY! That was not cool Jinx!"

Raven looked at Bumblebee, then at the argument going on behind her, which now pulled in Aqualad and Kid Flash, and then back at Bumblebee. _Does she see what's going on, or does she simply choose to ignore it? _Behind the two girls on the monitor, Cyborg walked towards the refrigerator. Bee noticed him and gave him a small smile.

"Hey Sparky!"

Cyborg turned towards the monitor and waved. "What's up Bee?"

Bumblebee turned behind her towards the chaos. Jade and Aqualad were trying to strangle each other as the twins were egging them on. Speedy, Jinx, and Kid Flash were holding back the two teenagers.

"YOU DID NOT JUST SAY THAT FISH BOY!"

"WHY DO YOU INSIST ON CALLING ME THAT?"

Bumblebee looked back at Cyborg. "I'll get back to you on that question." Cyborg shrugged and walked out of the main room. Raven wondered how he could be so oblivious to Bee, but then considered the fact that most of the male titans were that way.

"Bumblebee, why don't you and the others join us at the Tower?" Starfire suddenly yelled out. "We could meet this girl that is dating Speedy and we could have the party of slumber!"

"Star, do you really want to met her, I think she's bi polar or p.m. or something right now." Bee asked as Jade was threatening to "rip out Aqualad's scrawny little throat."

"Sure," Raven deadpanned, "I could use a laugh, and you know I won't get one as long as we live with Beast Boy."

Bumblebee chuckled, "Fine, um I guess we'll fly out tomorrow. Don't forget to give the boys a heads up." Bee cringed when she heard something crash behind her. "Guy, I think I need to run, Bye!"

"Good bye!" (Starfire)

"See ya." (Raven)

Bumblebee turned to break up the small battle that had erupted while she was talking. _I can't turn my back on them for five minutes without them trying to kill each other. And I thought Speedy and Aqualad's fights were bad. Jade and Aqualad, much worse. _

**Yea, so review, but don't complain about the length, because the better version got deleted somehow.**


End file.
